In The Rain
by shadow-of-a-demon
Summary: It's Neji's 15th birthday and Tenten planned a celebration. How will Neji react. Oneshot. Rated T for language.


A/N:Hi

**A/N:**Hi! This will be a Tenten and Neji oneshot.(YAY,cough sorry hyper) Anywho, on with the story. HOUTINI

**Disclaimer:**Don't own Naruto...anime tears fall down face...why don't dreams come true...

**IN THE RAIN**

I glanced up at the person who stood before me, he refused to meet my eyes. He was angry, I could tell. I shuffled my feet slightly, playing with a pebble. I cleared my throat.

"Um, Neji-kun I'm..." I was cut off as he raised his head looking me straight in the eyes. I held his gaze a moment before shifting my eyes to the ground.

"Tenten, drop it. It wasn't really your fault. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that it's just that..well what I'm trying to say is that I'm... well I'm... S-" he was cut off as a loud/annoying voice rang through the air.

"YOSH! TENTEN, NEJI, GET IN HERE. IT'S GONNA RAIN SOON!"

Neji scowled hearing the voice of his ever annoying team mate. Over the years he had grown accustomed to the Lee's constant shouting and random outbursts about youth, but he was still annoying all the same.

Tenten smiled. Hyuga Neji had been about to apologize to her. To bad he had been cut short by their sometimes annoying team mate. She then began walking back towards the large building they had rented for Neji's 15th birthday. Her smile turned to a frown. She should have known by now that Neji hated surprises.

_Flashback:_

_"There, perfect. Neji-kun will love it."_

_"OI, Tenten are you sure about this. Neji probably won't be very pleased" Lee said kindly to his excited team mate._

_"Come on Lee, I'm sure he will be super surprised that we threw him a surprise party with all his friends here."_

_"Yes, he'll be surprised alright, but that's the problem."_

_So at 6:00pm Tenten had somehow managed to drag Neji over to the building by convincing him that Gai wanted to talk to him about his training. Unfortunately for Tenten, Neji was in a very bad mood. The whole day had been a complete mess. First off, he had woke up at 4:00am because Lee had stood outside his bedroom window and had yelled "NEJI-SAN YOUR YOUTH SHINES BRIGHT TODAY." Then he had sung Happy Birthday for a whole hour straight which had caused him to get a major migraine. He hadn't had any training today so he had decided to take a walk thinking that maybe the fresh air would get rid of his migraine. Poor, poor Neji how wrong he was. His fan girls had somehow found out it was his birthday and had followed him around, despite his death glares, squealing every few seconds and trying to shower him in gifts. His migraine just continued to increase. Then to top it all off he finally snapped, dropping his usual cool attitude by screaming at all the fan girls "TO JUST FUCK OFF ALREADY AND GET A FUCKING LIFE OF YOUR OWN YOU BITCHES!" They just stood there mouths open half of them bursting into tears. It just so happened that Tsunade had heard him and had given him an hour lecture on how he should really learn how to control his anger better. Yet his migraine continued to grow. By now, all he wanted to do was go to bed, but now he was being dragged off by Tenten._

_"Come on Neji-kun just a bit further"_

_Tenten then dragged Neji through the doors to the building which all his friends (Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino) were waiting behind various pieces of furniture. Then they did the worst possible thing they could have done. They jumped up and all shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEJI!" That had done it; the usually calm and emotionless boy finally lost his cool completely. It was as if all the anger of that day had built up in his head and now he was unleashing it all in one blow. All at the one person that was the closest to him which just so happened to be Tenten._

_"THAT IS IT! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE, I'VE HAD ENOUGH. WHY CANT ALL YOU FUCKING PEOPLE JUST FUCK OFF ALREADY. YOU'RE ALL SO ANNOYING, JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE" he screamed unleashing it all in one breath._

_He regretted it a moment after though for Tenten's bottom lip trembled and she forced herself not to burst into tears. She had honestly never seen him this angry._

_"Neji I... I just wanted to make you happy" she whimpered, running out the door._

_"What are you waiting for, go after her" someone muttered._

_And that's exactly what he did._

_End Flashback_

Tenten was about 20 feet from the door when she felt the first drop of rain fall on her face. Then like a chain reaction, it started to pour very hard. In a matter of seconds she was completely soaked. She then felt a hand on her arm and she spun around. Neji was staring at her, his drenched hair falling in front of his face.

"Tenten, please forgive me"

Then he did something very un-Neji like much to the amazement of Tenten and Lee, who was standing there watching them. He placed one of his arms around her waist pulling her closer then placed his other on the back of her head. Then he kissed her. They stood there kissing in the rain for nearly a minute each had lost all sense of time and had eyes only for each other. Then they broke apart hearing snickering and a whistle which had come from Naruto.

Then Tenten looked up at Neji and whispered "Yes, I forgive You Neji."

Then he took her hand in his and together they walked into the building and finished celebrating Neji's birthday.

THE END

Yay, finito. Now press the pretty purple button below this and review. Pweeeeese. Hee hee SUGAR!

BYE


End file.
